


DR agre oneshots

by someao3_user



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Confused Hinata Hajime, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Kamukura Izuru Is Bad At Feelings, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, M/M, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Other, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Sad Oma Kokichi, Tickling, dope ngl, no its not a kink, okay my agre book to cope, wow uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someao3_user/pseuds/someao3_user
Summary: kamukoma, saiouma and komahina agre oneshots because why the fuck not.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	1. requests

hey! this is gunna be a book (hopefully a long one) of saiouma, kamukoma and komahina agre.

requests for a chapter are open but let me say a few things

**agre is not a kink. it is a coping mechanism.**

im working on the first chapter, but i'll have this chapter posted right now for requests.

i'll be doing caregiver shuichi, izuru and hajime. the littles will be kokichi and nagito.

i hope thats fine.

with saiouma, you can pick whether it be pre-game or not.

also, it'd be nice if you listed if you wanted babytalk or not, i know a few are kinda annoyed by it.

:)


	2. play time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> izuru has a little fun, and decides to tickle komaeda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I just think that komaeda and izuru playing together would be nice 🥰"
> 
> i hope this is nice enough (:

It’s only been five months, and now Izuru was both taken, and a caregiver to a little. Who just happens to be the same person, Nagito Komaeda.

Five months? That’s how they’ve been together thus far.. Only two weeks ago had Izuru found out his boyfriend was a little.

He had.. No clue what to do. You’d think he’d know, but he had to do research since that day.

Everything was fine though. Komaeda has slipped quite a few times in front of Kamukura, though at a very young age.. So he was asleep half the time.

Today was much, much different though.

Kamukura had kept track of what ages he believed Komaeda regressed to, youngest being four months, oldest being five years. Right now, Komaeda was four, and.. Really hyper.

Needless to say, Izuru had a headache. That doesn’t mean he’ll give up on Komaeda though.

Right now, Komaeda was in his lap, watching some random show that seemed to catch Ko’s eye. That being Pocoyo.

Ko just couldn’t seem to hold still though, swaying side to side like a boat drifting in the sea, making Kamukura follow his movements.

“What are you doing?” Kamukura finally spoke up, he was dying to say that, just didn’t want to question the other.

“Ducky.. In water..”

So he was pretending to be a duck.. Fair enough.

“What type of duck?” “Squeaker..” “Mm.”

Like in a bath…

An idea popped into Kamukura’s mind, as always.

“.. A rubber duck?” “Mm!” “So you squeak?” “Mmhm.. Dada askin’ lot of questions!”

Once his suspicions were confirmed, he rested his hands on the little’s sides, fingers slowly pressing into them.

“Hehe..”

“So, if I were to do this, you’d squeak?” “N-Noohoho..” “Do not lie to me, you do know lying is bad, correct?” “Mmmhhmmh!”

His fingers only pressed deeper into Ko’s sides. At this point, Kamukura was making the boy on his lap squirm more than before. His sides were especially sensitive.

“Hehehehe! Stooohohop!” “You lied, I cannot stop until you have learned your lesson.” “Plehehehase! Lemme gohohoho!”

Only a hum was the response Ko got, as the tickling died down.

“Please what?” “Haah.. plehehe..no more tickle..s..” “I can’t hear you, Koko.” “No more tickles! Plehees..”


End file.
